The Courtship of Mary Ellen & Her Doctor
by mphs95
Summary: What went through the minds of Mary Ellen and Curt when they met and danced around each other? What happened from the proposal until the wedding? Hopefully I do justice to this, but here's my take on it. May take a bit of creative license here and there but plan on sticking to canon for the most part. Rated M for any violence or sexual situations.
1. The Beginning

_**A/N: Hi folks...this is my first Waltons fanfic story. It's something that has been circling in my mind for a long time. What happened during the moments we didn't see on the show between Mary Ellen and Curt when they were getting together?**_

_**This is my vision. For the most part, it will stay true to what we saw on screen but I may later on take a bit of creative license. Yes, the beginning is short, but I hope it provides enough of a base to start things rolling.**_

_**Considering a future in fanfiction for this couple that does not involve that imposter crap in Season 9. What do you think?**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad.**

* * *

Curt Willard was driving up the mountain road. The road bumps he encountered were nothing new to him. He dealt with worse roads when working for the mines and growing up near Wheeling.

He quickly glimpsed at the copy of the Blue Ridge Chronicle on the seat. Circled was the advertisement for a medical practice for purchase. Underlined was another article, an editorial for the need for more country doctors. The living he made the last several months as a traveling doctor helped him keep the wolf at the door to an extent, but things were getting tight. This job came up at the perfect time. He had enough to put a payment down on the practice, but that was about it.

Until he was fired as company doctor for the mines, he was comfortable. He was grateful that he put as much money away as possible since his former bosses were now holding the remainder of his pay and trying to smear his good name.

When he saw the mailbox for the Waltons, he momentarily got uncharacteristically nervous. Yes, it was a chance to finally build his own practice, but it wasn't like coming here would turn his world inside out. When he saw the guests in the yard, he kicked himself but shook it off.

_'Showtime' _Curt told himself before opening the door to the truck.

* * *

Mary Ellen greeted another guest at her engagement party while trying not to stifle a yawn. She was excited to get married to David, but she really hated stuff like this. His parents were very nice people, but some of the people his mother invited to the party were, well, they were just really hoity toity.

She was drifting when she realized that someone was talking to her. Seeing it was David's aunt, she tried to remember her name. Marilyn…..Mary Ann….._. 'Oh no, I forgot her name'_

"So what are your plans for when you are married, dear?"

David jumped in. "Well, after I am established she will be home since we'll be starting a family. By that time, I will more than able to provide for her"

_"She will be at home? Start a family? I'm only eighteen years old!"_ Mary Ellen thought to herself_. 'Definitely something we need to discuss later'_

She was about to attempt a tactful reply when a loud rumble coursed over the party. A moment later, a blue van pulled into their driveway. She watched as an unkempt man popped out and made a comment about there being a party for him.

_'What a jerk. Crashes my engagement party for a job interview'_ The fleeting thoughts of how boring the party was before he arrived were pushed down by more acceptable feelings of indignation.

About two hours later, John Boy, Reverend Fordwick, and John returned to the party and announced the hiring of Dr. Curtis Willard. Everyone else was excited, including David, who was off the hook from the guilt trips he was receiving for not taking over from Dr. Vance.

For Mary Ellen, she wasn't sure why, but the new town doctor made her very unsettled.


	2. Secret Thoughts

_**A/N: I hope my version this story does it justice. Any reviews will be appreciated. I may take a few liberties, but I want stick to canon as much as possible. Thanks for reading.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad. **

* * *

Curt returned to his practice tired. His afternoon with the Waltons was interrupted by another call from Yancy's. How that man is still alive in that pig sty he called home was beyond him. Same symptoms, same diagnosis, still no mange.

After he restocked his bag, he noted the late hour and closed down shop before returning to his home part of the practice. He walked in and sat down on his makeshift couch. He needed to get furniture he knew but he had bigger worries on his plate as he began to read the mail forwarded by his mother earlier.

He saw what looked like a bill and opened it. Sure enough, it was for the payment on his van, a payment he wouldn't have for at least a few weeks. Damn mine company. He did the right thing and the company is trying to discredit him along with holding his pay.

Getting up, he walked outside and sat on the porch, just taking in the view. The mountain air was a refreshing change from the coal dust he grew up with in West Virginia. He had always dreamed of being in a place like this, except from the people being all up in his business.

One of his newer patients hinted that he should join her for supper one night soon as her niece was coming to down. He wasn't blind or stupid. He caught women looking at him, ones that he didn't offend that is. He was being sized up as husband material.

Sure, he appreciated the opposite sex, and was appreciated in return many times over the years, but with all he had going on, the last thing he wanted to deal with was a woman, God forbid marriage. Deep down, he did think about a wife and children, but the women he encountered always wanted to be pampered, dainty, and delicate. To marry someone like that would drive him insane. No, bachelorhood was what was meant for him and Walton's Mountain wasn't going to change that.

* * *

"Curt Willard is such a blowhard. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen over from the hot air he vents all the time"

Erin looked at her sister as she was getting ready for bed. "Mary Ellen, you're not going to work for him are you?"

Mary Ellen looked back. "I don't know. I have to admit though that working for him I could learn a lot and make some money"

"But Mary Ellen, you've got David and the wedding to prepare for"

"It would be nice to put some money away for a rainy day. Besides, I won't marry David without something to contribute. If by doing that I work with that pain Dr. Willard, why not? Besides, David was all right with it."

Erin thought about her sister's fiancé. He was so handsome and nice, much different that Dr. Willard. He said things that were not always nice and didn't follow propriety according to her grandmother. Grandma said men needed to be respectful of women, but Dr. Willard was making everyone mad. Something about him was dangerous, but she wasn't sure what and was afraid for her sister. No, Mary Ellen shouldn't work for that man, but who would listen to her. She was a teenager.

* * *

The next morning, Mary Ellen sat in bed wondering what to do. She got up and began to get ready for her day.

Part of her wanted to be a good bride to be and work on the wedding, but the other wanted to follow her vocation. Yes, Dr. Willard was a blowhard, but she had a feeling she could learn from him, plus from what David was saying, she wouldn't be working after getting to Richmond. That is something that the two of them would be discussing before the wedding.

When she completed her morning routine, she realized she was wearing her nursing uniform. She realized that much as she could learn from working with the new doctor that part of her wanted to see him making a fool of himself with local patients.

After a quick breakfast, she walked to town to start her new employment_. 'I'll be only working for him for two months. What's the worst that could happen?'_

* * *

Curt was in the office contemplating where to find a nurse when he spied Mary Ellen Walton come in. He felt a moment of nervousness not unlike the one he got when he arrived at her engagement party of the day of his arrival. Not entirely liking the feeling, he shook it off before greeting her.

A few minutes later, Curt found himself in another spirited argument with Mary Ellen when he was showing her his plans for the office. As he inched closer to her in front of his desk, they continued to debate his setup of the office versus Dr. Vance's. Seeing the fire in Mary Ellen's eyes stirred something up in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. As the tension filled the room, he focused on her soft lips. He felt an urge to take her in his arms and kiss that almost smirk off her face. Something told him that the young nurse would respond by giving as good as she got.

Mary Ellen's saw the doctor's eyes get dark with something that made her insides tingle. Everything else in the room and on her mind dimmed from her vision as she could only look at the man in front of her.

Curt was about to get closer when the Baldwin sisters arrived to be seen. He was flustered by their arrival when he wasn't ready for patients but even more flustered when he realized where his thoughts were heading. Mary Ellen Walton was too young for him, plus she was engaged to someone else.

* * *

A while after the Baldwin sisters left in a huff, Mary Ellen and Curt began work on the office. He was knocking out the wall he was working on before while she was organizing the patient files into a compromise system created by the two of them.

As he pulled drywall, he contemplated what he saw last afternoon at the Walton's.

The family was very close-knit, something that he appreciated and almost made him homesick for Wheeling. He remembered those times with his family, even his sister Vanessa before she became a discontented teenager. Resentful of her life, she made things difficult for their parents at times. He tried to give her as much of an influence as possible, but also knew better than to get sucked into her games. He knew he wanted to be a doctor since he was a child and did what he had to so to make that dream a reality.

Here and there while conversing with the family, he would watch Mary Ellen and David with an increasing incredulity during the meal.

He didn't get her relationship with Dr. Spencer. From what he had seen, he was a nice man and from what he heard a good doctor with a bright future. He also observed the almost undetectable shaking of his hands on and off during dinner and the effort David made to cover it whenever his fiancée took his hand. It could be a number of things, but he was fairly certain as to the reason.

The two made a handsome couple, but the young doctor was just not someone he would picture with a woman like Mary Ellen. David was one who would seem to match well with someone gentle, soft, and who made their goal in life to tend a home. Mary Ellen Walton was kindhearted, but she was also feisty and argumentative. For himself, he enjoyed a woman who wasn't a pushover. He found out tonight that she was eighteen years old and it threw him. Younger than expected, but he liked how she carried herself with a maturity that belied her age.

He remembered their argument after he remarked on Dr. Vance's cockeyed filing system. It was a pain in the ass to him and when he remarked on the intelligence of whoever created it, Mary Ellen gave it back to him with both barrels. He cracked a joke about his popularity in Walton's Mountain to the entertainment of the people at the table.

When he looked back at her, he had to admit he was momentarily blindsided. Her eyes were brown like his, but a softer shade. It was the steel in them though that drew him. She would stand her ground and was no shrinking violet.

During the meal, Elizabeth asked the innocent question of when her sister and David were going to have babies. He didn't miss Mary Ellen's flicker of annoyance when David replied as soon as he was established at his father's practice and how she would be giving up her career to be a full time mom.

For him, he understood how society worked with the mother caring for the family. For him, though, if he were ever to get married, he entertained the possibility of his wife working with him side by side in their own practice. Yes, his wife would be the primary caregiver for their children. However, he saw no reason why if she wasn't caring for a brood like Olivia Walton that she should have to or would be sitting at home doing nothing when she could be doing something useful. His mother worked on and off while he and his sister were growing up.

_'Nope…..if Mary Ellen Walton were married to him, she would be working with him side by side if she wanted'_

Suddenly he stopped as he realized where his thinking was going. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

* * *

The next morning, Mary Ellen woke up from a fitful sleep. She felt out of sorts but decided to blame the reason for the bad sleep_._

_ "Or who I should say'_ Mary thought to herself.

_ Curtis Willard_

Mary Ellen got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. The younger ones were in school so she was lucky to get the bathroom and take her time. When she got into the shower, her thoughts wandered again, annoying her.

She remembered their debate over the office filing system during supper. After she told him off, she met his eyes across the dinner table. They were dark brown and piercing, like they could look through you and see your soul. She also found out that he had turned thirty the previous month. He was older, but she did appreciate his dry sense of humor and his honesty….when he wasn't being a jerk.

He wasn't traditionally handsome, but there was a ruggedness to his face she couldn't help but admire. He was lanky but tall. Her instincts told her quite loudly that a kiss from Curt would surely set her insides on fire, as would his calloused hands on her skin.

Suddenly she felt shame. No one had ever made her feel that way, not even David. His kisses were nice but unfortunately lacked sometimes in the fireworks department, but it wasn't the most important thing. Being dependable and someone to rely on when the times got tough was the most important thing.

_'I need to stop thinking of Curt in that way. I love David. I'm marrying David.' _Mary Ellen told herself before she got up to get ready for work at the office.


	3. Curt's Realization

_**A/N: Here's part three. I hope that those who are viewing like what I am posting. I think the Curt/Mary Ellen relationship got short shifted. In my imagination, he didn't die in Pearl Harbor or abandon his family while feeling sorry for himself. On the contrary, they lived to have a very successful marriage spanning many decades filled with children and grandchildren.**_

_**As stated before, this is my imagining of how the whole courtship went about to their wedding. Enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

"Auuugh!"

Curt ripped out another piece of drywall during the early morning hours. He was feeling out of sorts from another night of fitful sleep and was taking out his frustrations out on the wall he was ripping out. He got so involved he had lost track of time when he heard a voice he had come to love hearing.

"Curt?"

Startled, he looked down at the messy jeans and dirty undershirt he had on for working. Before he could leave, he saw Mary Ellen standing in the hall way, shocked. "Curt! It's almost eight in the morning and you look a mess! Why aren't you dressed and ready for patients? Mrs. Brimmer is going to be here in twenty minutes"

Curt felt his back go up at his shaming by Mary Ellen. "Well, then Nurse Walton get the office ready and get Mrs. Brimmer started while I finish getting ready. It's my office and I'm entitled to be running behind sometimes!"

Mary Ellen wasn't happy with the doctor's snappy attitude_. 'It's not my fault he can't keep time'. _Her arms went straight down with her fists clenched. "Fine, Dr. Willard!"

When Mary Ellen left the hallway, Curt rushed to his residence side. Opening his closet, he threw out a shirt, pants, and a tie. Going to his top drawer, he threw out a pair of boxer underpants and black socks.

He hurried out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the bathroom, stripping his shirt as he got down there. After a quick shower, he filled the basin with hot water before getting his shave cream, brush, and blade. He shaved efficiently and clad only in his towel around his waist, opened the bathroom door.

As he began to walk down the hall to the bedroom, he was greeted with an awkward sight.

* * *

Mary Ellen got the office to rights but needed to make coffee for Curt since she had learned that with a cup of coffee he isn't as much of a grouch with patients or people in general. He didn't have the means to make it in the office part, which meant she had to go to his kitchen every day.

She walked over to the residence side and pushed the curtain aside. She could faintly hear the shower from the bathroom as got the items together for the vacuum pot. A short time later, the coffee was finished.

Walking out of the kitchen down the hall, she encountered Dr. Willard in only a waist cinched towel freshly showered and shaved. Both were surprised by the other, but Mary Ellen couldn't help but stare.

He was lanky in build, but with a thatch of dark hair on his chest. She could detect the faint smell of his shave cream. She felt her stomach doing cartwheels as her mind starting going places she knew were not proper. Needing a quick exit, she couldn't help her stammer. "Ex-excuse me, Curt. I was just making coffee for the office. I-I'm going there now"

Curt watched his nurse move like she was on fire. He was embarrassed as much as she was but he saw the quick interest in her eyes. It was then he remembered she was an engaged woman and may be mortified enough to quit on him. Desperate for that not to happen, he quickly got dressed and hurried to his office.

Mary Ellen was lining up instruments for a small procedure planned later in the day. She heard him walk in but wasn't ready to face him. Keeping her head to her task, she pointed to the desk. "Your coffee is ready. Made it black with one sugar like you prefer it"

Curt liked it when she was flustered but needed her to face him. Her eyes were something he had come to appreciate of late. "Mary Ellen"

"Yes, Doctor" She remained focused on her task.

"Mary Ellen, stop putting the instruments on the table and look at me"

She stopped then looked. Curt could still see she was flushed with humiliation and knew he had to tread carefully. "Nurse Walton, I'm sorry for, well, giving you an eyeful. I should have known you would have to go into the kitchen and needed to be better prepared. A young woman doesn't….need to be a situation, especially an engaged woman, where her boss presents to her less than fully clothed"

Seeing he was making an effort to be apologetic, Mary Ellen relaxed. "I'm sorry, Curt. I heard the shower and wanted to get the coffee ready for you. I was not expecting to see you…..like that"

Sensing the tension easing, Curt fell back into his usual role. "Well, you wouldn't have seen me like that if you weren't rushing me"

Mary Ellen felt relief as things got back to their normal bickering. "Well, Dr. Willard, if you were paying more attention to the time, it wouldn't have happened in the first place"

Curt walked up close to his nurse. He saw she was wearing it down only clipped back with barrettes, a style he determined was his favorite. In spite of himself, he wanted to do nothing more than to take her in his arms and smell her Drene scented hair. Realizing where his thoughts were going, he shook them off along with his urge to bite her head off. What happened earlier wasn't her fault nor was the feelings he was having.

"You're right, Nurse Walton, and thank you for my coffee" He walked over and as he was about to take a sip, he heard the unmistakable greeting of Flossie Brimmer. He heard Mary Ellen laugh as he looked at the cup forlornly before putting it down. "Well, Nurse Walton, show our patient in"

"Yes Doctor"

Mary Ellen went to go get Mrs. Brimmer and Curt laughed. "What a way to start a day"

* * *

Two days later found Curt very tired as he was driving back to town after taking Mary Ellen home. He was grateful to get to Miss Emily in time as her case of pneumonia was life threatening. If the older woman waited much longer, she wouldn't be with them in a comfortable hospital bed right now. He was also thankful for the assistance of John Boy and of course, Mary Ellen. Against his better judgment, he thought back to thirty minutes earlier.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The doctor was at the wheel, thankful to be getting his third wind. He couldn't help himself as he looked over and saw Mary Ellen drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. Seeing her looking peaceful and vulnerable at that moment tipped his heart dangerously close to falling off the professional plane he worked to set whenever he was with her.

Needing a temporary escape, he stopped the car to admire the mountain scenery. She followed him when he got out, surprising him. Before he knew it, he let his guard down more as he told her about where he grew up. When she asked him why he wasn't married, he gave a quick answer hopeful the subject would change soon. It did, but the next topic wasn't much better. He tried to act interested when Mary Ellen brought up Nora, but it wasn't easy. He kept the banter light when they got back into the van and drove home.

Yes, he could find another nurse, but not like Mary Ellen Walton.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

He arrived back at his residence, but he sat for a minute. Feeling out of sorts, he got up and began tearing down another part of the drywall for the waiting room. It seemed every day he got more and more restless. When the wall was completely down, he had to find another outlet for his frustrations. It was then he realized the source of his troubles.

_ Mary Ellen Walton_

He had grown very used to having her around in his office….in his life. It was then he realized that he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

Contrary to what he told Mary Ellen, he did find the right girl. She was a young woman who knew what she wanted and practiced medicine with the same dedication that he did. She was also very beautiful, especially when she smiled at him. He thought about her body for a moment and realized that eighteen or not, Mary Ellen was built very attractively. He desperately itched to see what she had underneath, but he pushed his lustful thoughts away.

Yep, he found the right girl, but she was someone else's. Even he wouldn't try to undermine another man's relationship. Mary Ellen mentioned introducing him to her friend Nora. Maybe that was what he needed to help distract him from his young nurse.

He hoped, at least.


	4. Mary Ellen's Dilemma

**_A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

Curt, Nora, Mary Ellen, and David arrived back at the doctor's home by late afternoon from their day at the first Walton homestead. All helped pull items from Curt's van into David's car and the residence. When all was situated, the couples separated to each of their vehicles.

Curt smiled as he and Nora got into his van. "Well, I'll be taking Nora home and doing more remodeling. I will be seeing you tomorrow morning, Mary Ellen"

"See you tomorrow morning, Curt"

David put his arm around his fianceé. "Good night you two"

Curt noted how quickly David's arm went around Mary Ellen but said nothing. "Good night Mary Ellen, David"

As the van drove away, Mary Ellen and David got into his car and headed off. After a few minutes of silence, David chimed in. "Mary Ellen, what has you so far away?"

"What?" Mary Ellen was embarrassed as she realized she was thinking about Curt and Nora today. Pushing her feelings down, she turned to her fiancé. "I'm sorry, David. Did you say something?"

"Yes, it's like your head is in the clouds today. Care to share?"

She put a smile on her face. "It's about the wedding. It's coming soon and I'm trying to think of what still needs to be done"

"Well, I talked to your parents and they said everything should be all set. My mother will have the caterers set up at the Baldwin's while we are getting married at the church. When is your bridal shower?"

"The day of the Hard Times Party. It's going to be at Mrs Brimmer's. Miss Emily and Mamie offered to host, but they're already hosting the wedding reception. We thought that it would be easier so people don't have to go back and forth for the Hard Times Party later"

"Good thinking, Honey. Did you talk to your professors at the university?"

"Yes. Ms. Drew offered to assist me in transferring my credits to the Medical College in Richmond so I could continue my schooling in Richmond"

David looked at his fiancée. "That's a nice offer, Mary Ellen, but school isn't going to be feasible once we're married and start a family. My father and I could maybe use you as a nurse at our practice when needed and after our kids get older."

"Yeah, that's what I told her. She seemed disappointed, but I told her it was my decision and she agreed. She then told me congratulations on our wedding and wished us luck"

David took her hand and kissed it. Mary Ellen sensed a small tremor. "David, why is your hand shaking?"

He made a promise to never let his habits interfere with his relationship with Mary Ellen and he wasn't going to break it now. "Nerves I guess. My final week of interning starts tomorrow. When that's done, we can do the final preparations for the wedding"

"Yeah" Mary Ellen replied before her thoughts drifted to Curt and Nora again.

Sensing her silence, David moved to get her attention again. "Mary Ellen, what's going on in that mind of yours now?"

"Just thinking that Curt better have an early night tonight. We have a lot of patients to make house calls on and it will be worse if he's grumpy. I know I have plans to do so later."

Suddenly David felt annoyed. He remembered the days when she didn't even think about _'early nights'_ as they necked on back roads by her family's property. "It's looking to be turning into a nice night. Want to go look at the stars before I take you home?"

"Sure, David. That would be nice"

The couple headed to the mountains, both with thoughts weighing on their mind.

* * *

The next morning, Curt walked into his waiting room, tired from another restless sleep. Some of the house calls they were going on later this morning were not going to be pleasant, but that was the life of a country doctor. He was just grateful for the coffee Mary Ellen would always try to have ready for him when he came in.

He was about to open the exam room door when he heard voices he recognized through the door.

_"Mary Ellen, I'm so sorry for last night. What I did was improper"_

_ "Improper. Nice choice of words, David. Do you know how hard it was to act normal after you dropped me off last night? My mom suspected I was having second thoughts."_

_ "Mary Ellen, I love you and I want to be with you. Don't doubt how I feel about you. I shouldn't have been so forward."_

_ "David, you know I've never been with anyone. Why would I want my first time to be in your car when it's dark out? You're the only who always said we should be sensible. Whenever I've pushed you said we should slow down and I agreed with you. Why the sudden change?"_

Curt felt guilty for listening but felt pride for his nurse for sticking to her guns. He knew it was wrong but he continued to listen.

_"Mary Ellen, I admit I was still a bit annoyed when you seemed jealous of Curt and Nora. You practically pushed them together and then got mad when they had fun"_

_ "So you wanted me to prove how I felt about you by having intercourse with you?"_

_ "No, no Mary Ellen. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. I'm sorry if I was…persistent"_

_ "David, you shouldn't have pushed the issue when I told you no. It made me feel like you didn't respect me. You're the one I am engaged to, not Curt, Ike, or anyone else. My mother always told me that I should wait until it felt like the right time to me and last night was far from it." _

_"I love you so much, Mary Ellen. Please forgive me"_

_ "Of course"_

When Curt heard footsteps a moment later, he ducked behind a wall in time to see David walking out of the room. He watched Mary Ellen for a moment and the pensive look on her face. He hated to admit it, but he was glad to see that face at that moment. It also put a small spring in his step when he realized she didn't tell David she loved him when he told her.

When he saw her walk back into the examination room, he counted to ten, then came out and followed her into the office. The Baldwin sisters would be here shortly for Miss Emily's follow up appointment.

* * *

Saturday began with the unfortunate event of Olivia falling down the steps when she got up to make breakfast. By the time Curt was able to get there to examine her, it was almost noon. Luckily, she only bruised her ankle some but needed to stay home and rest it so she could attend church tomorrow. This meant that she had to stay home from the shower and Hard Times Dance.

Over the protests of her mother, Mary Ellen postponed her scheduled bridal shower to next Thursday. Mrs. Spencer protested, but Mary Ellen didn't care as she couldn't have any wedding celebration without her mother.

By mid-afternoon, she was going through her choices of clothes for the Hard Times Party. Originally she was going with her overalls, but this morning she was looking towards wearing a dress. Grandma said it was proper for ladies to wear one for a dance, even with a theme such as this one. Her grandma also brought up that David may enjoy seeing her in it.

Her talk with Momma after she got home from the picnic helped her see what she had and needed to concentrate on. David scared her the night of the picnic when he pushed past where she was comfortable, but he apologized and she knew that he didn't mean to upset her. David had his faults, but he was always considerate to her and was dependable.

Curt Willard on the other hand was rude and insensitive. Thankfully, he was also honest and caring with his patients. What some saw meanness towards his patients was his effort to give his patients honesty and help them take care of themselves. He was also fun when he wanted to be and his sense of humor was on the dry side, something she liked more than she was willing to admit.

It didn't matter, though. She loved David and was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She needed to put her feelings for Curt aside. David deserved better than that.

* * *

The Hard Times Dance was in full swing. Mary Ellen had fun dancing with her fiancé, but every dance she got in with her boss she could feel the electricity in the air. Swallowing her feelings, she pushed thoughts of happily ever after with David into her mind.

Earlier, Mary Ellen saw David drinking out of what looked like a small flask before he left it in his trunk. When she tried it later without him knowing, she realized it was whiskey. When she asked him about it, David promised he just wanted a sip since the punch didn't have any of _'the recipe'_. It wasn't the first time she saw him sneaking drinks when he thought no one was looking or knew. However, with the exception of the night of the picnic, he never lost control and was always nothing less than dedicated to his patients and to her. Nobody was perfect and Momma always told her when you love someone, you love all of them, not just the best parts.

She stood to the side as she noted everyone else dancing. Erin was dancing with David and as much as she hated to admit it, at that moment, she felt relief. She knew Erin had a big crush on her fiancé and David wouldn't mind. She saw the clock and noted Curt still hadn't returned to the dance after he left about an hour earlier with Nora.

_'It's none of my business who Curt goes steady with. I'm marrying David, so why am I feeling this way?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Curt pulled the van into Nora's driveway. He moved to accompany her inside, but she stopped him.

"Curt, go to her"

"What do you mean? Who am I going to go to? We're on a date"

Nora laughed. Curt was a lot of fun but knew his heart didn't belong to her. "No, I came with you to a dance where you spent half the night dancing with your nurse or looking at her. You're in love with Mary Ellen Walton, Curt. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Curt got defensive. "What am I going to do about what? I'm not in love with her. It's ridiculous, Nora. I came out to be with you"

Nora smiled at Curt. "No, you came here to forget her, but being with me won't do that for you Dr. Willard"

"Even if I were in love with her, what the hell am I supposed to do about it? She's engaged to someone else." Curt replied annoyed.

"You let me get out. Then you hurry yourself back over to the dance and get her alone to tell her how you feel. If she's not there, you find her, but you need to do it tonight. If she doesn't return your feelings, then there's no harm done and you move on with your life. But if she does feel the same, Curt, you owe it to yourselves to express your feelings before she makes a mistake and marries the wrong doctor"

Curt sat for a moment, feeling like a heel. When Nora smiled, he did the same. "I'm sorry, Nora"

"I'm not. I've made a good friend and happy to have a new colleague here in our region" She kissed him. "Good night, Curt"

She got out of the truck and walked up her sidewalk. After a few seconds, she turned around and saw Curt staring at nothing from the windshield. "What the hell are you waiting for, Dr. Willard? Go tell her!"

Putting the van into gear, Curt hit the gas, backed out, and then sped down the street back to the Hard Times Dance.

* * *

Mary Ellen was feeling stuffy so she came outside. Her thoughts wandered again, shaming her.

When her and David first got together, she wanted to be with him always. Now, she seemed to enjoy her time with Curt Willard more. She hated herself for feeling that way and didn't know what to do without hurting someone. She loved David, but something felt wrong. Before she could contemplate any further, she heard her name called.

When she turned around, her heart started to race as she saw Curt Willard walking towards her. Trying to hide her excitement, she turned and played with the flowers. She tried to make an excuse when Curt asked her to dance, but felt herself go along with it anyway.

Curt felt her pulse racing and felt his heart race also. He got that nervous feeling again, the one he got when he first arrived at the Walton's and when she first arrived at the office_. 'It was all because of her'_ he thought. _'It must mean something if she's the reason I get like this'_

Nora was right. It was now or never. Steadying his nerves with the woman he loved in his arms, he moved forward with what he needed to do.

* * *

Five minutes later, Mary Ellen was in the throes of what was proving to be the best kiss of her life when reality hit. Suddenly, she pushed Curt back. "Curtis Willard! I'm engaged. Why are you kissing me?"

He loved when she got all high and mighty. Someday he would do other things to knock her off her high horse, but for now, humor would do. "Well Nurse Walton, you were surely kissing me back"

"I-I….You….."

Seeing as he had the advantage, he went for it. "I did suspect that when we did that it would rival the Fourth of July and I was proven right. It's also a miracle…Mary Ellen Walton is speechless"

Mary Ellen saw the look of satisfaction on her boss's face and was determined to quiet the lust she was feeling at that moment. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but it was wrong as she was engaged to another. She hated that her suspicions about Curt Willard were correct as kissing him made her breathless.

She was saved from a reply when she heard David. _"Mary Ellen?" _

Her eyes were steel as she looked at Curt. "Excuse me, but my fiancé is looking for me"

She walked away from the bushes before he could respond. All her thoughts about that kiss were pushed down as she got closer to David. When she saw him, she kissed him. "I'm ready to go David. I have church in the morning with the family"

When Mary Ellen left with David, Curt went back in his van and sat there at the wheel. He did it. He fell in love with someone. Young, beautiful, stubborn, gentle, nurturing…getting married to another man.

He didn't know what was to happen next, but he had to hope the man upstairs had a plan for him involving Mary Ellen Walton. Shaking his thoughts off, he started the van and drove home.

As Curt's van left the dance, Erin came out from behind the bushes full of fury. _'Curt needs to find someone else. David Spencer is a wonderful man. I won't let him ruin David and Mary Ellen's wedding'_


	5. Curt, Mary Ellen, & Hard Choices

_**A/N: I am appreciating the feedback I am getting on this story. Keep those reviews coming.**_

_**For my Bones readers, as we speak I am working on all three of my stories. I had an emergency come up this weekend so that's what the delay is about. They will be up ASAP. Thanks for your patience.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

Mary Ellen spent the following Sunday through Tuesday dividing her time between assisting Curt's patients and working on her final wedding plans.

Over the last couple of weeks she pretended to not hear the quick change in conversation when she would enter Ike's or see some of the townspeople. She knew what some people have been saying about her and Curt lately. It seemed people had nothing better to talk about, especially since the Hard Times Dance. But the last few days she was all over the place emotionally.

On the outside, she was calm and steady as she prepared to walk down the aisle and towards a new life. She smiled when anyone asked about David and the wedding. Corabeth made a comment yesterday about how she seemed almost too collected for a woman about to get married. Mary Ellen quickly told her distant cousin that she was relaxed because she was marrying the man she loved and didn't care what anyone thought, or at least anyone outside of the immediate family.

On the inside, though she was fuming because her boss took off without a word, taking the money the town helped raise for the new clinic on Walton's Mountain. At least that was the reason she used to focus on. She kept busy as much as possible with David and the wedding to forget the real reason for her anger and hurt caused by Curt.

That tactic was successful until she woke up Wednesday morning. She wasn't needed for anything until the rehearsal tonight. Being at loose ends, her thoughts centered for the first time in four days, leaving her as confused as she was the night of the dance. All that she had read and been taught said that while butterflies in her stomach was normal during this time in a bride to be's life, it should also be the happiest, but it wasn't.

Her life was going to change once she became Mrs. David Spencer on Saturday. She would have a life of supporting her husband, being part of a family she would create with David, and trying to carve out a satisfactory life in Richmond. Going back to finish her degree was out. David said he could find a place for her at his upcoming practice with his father, but she didn't know where or how since there was a full staff and she refused to take someone else's job. David's mother promised to introduce her to friends in her clubs and committees, but her events were just too upscale for her taste.

Unable to deny it any longer, she admitted that her feelings in regards to Curtis Willard fluctuated between anger, nervousness, and lust. He kissed her passionately at the Hard Times Dance and then just took off to parts unknown, leaving her emotions in a mess. She loved David, but thoughts of Curt Willard seemed to take up more and more of her time.

She thought about the feelings she had when she would see Curt look at her and when he kissed her, she felt the fireworks he mentioned…..the ones she now knew she would never feel with David.

But David was steady, loyal, and had a bright future ahead of him in his father's practice. She wanted to build a life with someone, but even she knew that chemistry only went so far.

Determined to go ahead towards her new life, she got herself out of bed with gusto and got ready for her day.

* * *

Curt got himself out of bed feeling rumpled after falling asleep in his clothes again. His files from the cases he wanted to present to the committee for the next two days were strewn about and on him.

He sat for a moment and contemplated how things were back in Walton's Mountain. His letter to Mary Ellen left his contact information and directions in regard to the practice. Since he hadn't heard from Mary Ellen in regards to his patients, he assumed things were all right on that front. On their personal front, however, it was hard to tell.

He ached to write down his feelings in his letter, but all he could get out was closing his note with _'Love, Curt'_. The last thing he wanted to do after finally getting the guts to kiss the girl he wanted for his wife was leave town. However, when he got the call from Richmond Sunday morning he knew what had to take top priority. He just wanted this part of his life settled so he could concentrate on Mary Ellen and any chance they may have of a future together. It was ironic that he was fighting for his professional future in the city where the woman he loved was planning to start a new life with another man.

He remembered her response to his kiss last Saturday and knew the sparks weren't just on his end. If it was just an itch to scratch or only one sided he would leave well enough alone. He was never one to steal another man's girl, but he was in love for the first time in his life. He felt in his heart that the feeling was mutual for Mary Ellen. He was convinced that if let her go without a fight to marry David she would be making the biggest mistake of her life, and his. Curt knew it was universal that openly pursuing an engaged woman was not approved upon by society but if anyone made any comments he will tell them to stick it in their ear.

Yes, he was going to marry that woman. He didn't know when or how, but somehow Mary Ellen would not just be his office nurse… someday she would also be Mary Ellen Willard.

Putting his focus back on where it needed to be, he got up to get himself ready for the day.

* * *

Erin watched her older sister at breakfast and saw she was very distracted. Ben made fun of Mary Ellen about it but she blew it off as being tired and nervous. Erin knew better though as she knew that her older sister was thinking about Curt Willard and the kiss she saw them have Saturday night.

Erin didn't get it. David was nice, caring, had a great career ahead of her, and was handsome. Sometimes, she would get excited when she thought of him and dreamed about him on some nights. Once, she had a dream when he took her sailing on the Charles River just the two of them and he kissed her. Her thoughts of her with David she kept to herself, not even writing them in her diary.

David deserved better than someone leaving him for a blowhard like their know-it-all country doctor. She did have moments of guilt when she heard people speculating where the doctor left to after Saturday night, especially when she saw the look in Mary Ellen's eyes and saw the flicker of sadness. When that happened, Erin pushed those feelings down by telling herself that while her sister didn't deserve it, she would see to it that Mary Ellen didn't do anything stupid and married the right man on Saturday.

* * *

Olivia was finishing the last of the food before the family left for the rehearsal. As she put the potato salad in the ice box, she thought about the feeling she had all day that something was going to happen soon. She knew that after Saturday her daughter was to be married, but that wasn't it.

_'Was Mary Ellen having second thoughts?' _She sensed that her daughter was getting cold feet. After talking to her on the porch, Olivia wanted to tell Mary Ellen to postpone or cancel the wedding. Her eldest gave her a reason for what she said about David, but she didn't believe it. She thought her daughter was trying to talk herself into marriage.

Olivia knew that she had to let her children go their own way, no matter how she felt. Putting her feelings aside, she called to the children to finish getting ready so they could go to the church.

* * *

By Wednesday evening, John Boy was leaving West Virginia and contemplating his next move. He needed to find Curtis Willard. His every instinct told him that the new doctor was straight, but questions kept going through his mind.

_ 'Why would he just take off like that? Why not at least leave a note on where to reach him? Did he steal the money they raised on Saturday night?'_

He then thought about what he saw at the Hard Times Dance. David and Mary Ellen looked nice dancing together, but whenever he saw Curt with his sister, they looked…..right. A part of him almost hoped that she would marry Curt instead and stay on Walton's Mountain, but he knew that was selfishness on his part

He usually minded his own business, but he was annoyed when Mary Ellen told him that she would be leaving school when she married. It also bothered him that after all his talk David changed his mind about being a country doctor to go into a comfy practice with his father in Richmond. Another thing that upset him that his take charge sister who wanted to do things before settling down with a husband and family suddenly is willing to let her dreams go to a life he knew would make her miserable.

He saw David at the Hard Times Dance go outside more than once. When the curiosity got to him, he followed him out and saw him take a swig out of a flask from his trunk and quickly put it back. He just prayed that what he saw was not something that would end up hurting his sister.

Seeing a sign, he turned at the fork for Stony Gap. Luckily he was able to stay at a friend's parents' house tonight, saving him money from a hotel. Silently, he prayed that going here tomorrow would get him the answers he desperately needed. He was just sorry he was missing his sister's wedding rehearsal tonight.

* * *

"How could you do that to David, Mary Ellen? How could you give him back his ring right before the wedding?"

Mary Ellen was on the porch looking out at the sky while trying to hold back tears from what happened earlier at the church. She kept telling herself that she did the right thing and it was nothing to cry about. When she heard her sister's voice, she looked. Erin was standing by the window arms crossed with a look of anger.

"I didn't love him like I should have, Erin. It wouldn't have been right to marry him"

Erin felt tears come down her face. She burned the love letter Curt gave her so this wouldn't happen, but somehow he got to her sibling anyway. David was so warm, compassionate, and handsome. To her, David Spencer was the most wonderful man on the planet, and her sister was the meanest person alive.

"I don't care. Men like him don't come along Walton's Mountain every day, Mary Ellen. You are fickle, mean, and spoiled. You're going to regret this! You hear me! You'll regret this!"

Erin turned on her heels and stomped back into the house. A few minutes later, Mary Ellen got up and walked back in. She saw Grandma, Momma, Elizabeth, and a still fuming Erin taking care of the potluck that was laid out for the rehearsal dinner. When she went over to help, Olivia put her hand up.

"We have this Mary Ellen. Why don't you go for a walk?" She turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, why don't you go with your sister?"

Elizabeth turned to her older sister. "Is it okay?"

Mary Ellen smiled her first genuine smile in hours. "Sure, come on" She put her arm around her little sister as they walked out of the kitchen. Nobody except Mary Ellen missed the dirty look Elizabeth turned around and gave to Erin before the girls walked out the front door.

When the two girls were gone, Grandma looked at Olivia. "Well, I'll go see when the boys plan on being finished in the mill"

"Thank you, Grandma" Olivia watched as her mother-in-law left the kitchen and Erin began to stomp towards the stairs. "Not so fast, young lady. Come here."

Erin turned around and saw her mother standing by the table. Reluctantly, she walked over and sat down. Olivia sat across from her.

"We all heard what you said to your sister on the porch and it was totally uncalled for. Mary Ellen knows her own mind and it's her life to lead. Yes, it would have been less hurt feelings if she went through with the wedding, but later on both would have been miserable. I love David, too, Erin, but it seems he's not the boy for your sister and it's good she figured it out before the marriage and not after"

"She hurt David, Momma, badly"

Olivia looked at her middle daughter. It was so obvious she had a crush on her sister's now ex-fiancé. No doubt her anger stemmed from that, but David was involved with Mary Ellen, not Erin and she needed to realize that. "I know he's hurting right now, Honey, but marrying him would have hurt him, and your sister, a lot more. This decision was Mary Ellen's to make, not yours. Now, leave your sister be about this business and go to bed"

When Erin was upstairs, Olivia helped herself to a cup of coffee from the stove. Sitting at the table, she gathered her thoughts.

Yes, she had a suspicion of the reason for what and who may have changed her daughter's mind. In spite of herself, she liked Curt Willard and in her opinion was a better match for Mary Ellen. All that she had witnessed between those two in between their bickering told her that they had strong feelings for each other. However, it was a path for those two alone to create. All that she could do is be there if she was needed.

Grandma came in and groused about the guys planning on being up for a while. Knowing the other children would be in soon, Olivia and Grandma went to bed. Each said a silent prayer for John Boy, who had called Ike's that morning to let them know he was heading to all the mining companies around Stony Gap to check for information. She just hoped when Doctor Willard was found her instincts about him were not wrong.


	6. Futures and Second Chances

_**Here's Part Six...don't worry, I have several chapters written up to post while I am working on all my Bones fan fiction. I have plans for this story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

The next day the alarm rang, jolting Curt awake. He shut it off, taking a second to get his bearings together. When he fully awoke, he realized what today was.

'_Is this the day I can take my life back or the day where my professional reputation will be destroyed?'_

He moved the crumpled papers he fell asleep on into a pile on a nearby table. Slowly he got his best suit together along with a tie, shoes, boxer underpants, and socks. When done, he suddenly turned to pick up the crumpled heaps on the floor by the wastebasket. He opened one up, one of his many letters to Mary Ellen describing how he felt about her. He wanted to mail a letter to her yesterday, but he couldn't get the words right. He was never good at this sort of thing and part of him was annoyed at the young woman who tied his stomach into knots.

_'Last night was her wedding rehearsal' _Curt thought to himself. For the first time in his life, he was truly scared. He was scared to lose the career that he and his folks scrimped, saved, and worked for. He was also terrified of losing the woman he loved, and he really hated it. He didn't know quite how to stop her from getting married, but he needed to come up with something good before Saturday.

"Oh, hell with this" Curt muttered before tossing all the papers in the garbage. "No use trying to be something I'm not. When I ask, I'm just going to come right out and say it. It's the truth after all."

Curt took a breath and concentrated his focus on his hearing later that morning. He needed to get through that before he could focus on Mary Ellen.

* * *

Mary Ellen was crying, unable to hold her feelings back about what happened last night anymore. She was where she knew she could be by herself. She needed to be alone. She was an awful person.

_'How could she do that to David?'_ She pledged to spend the rest of her life with him, but standing at that altar, she realized that she couldn't give herself to him. Something was missing.

She knew that married life wasn't all fireworks and spice. Sometimes it was hard times and barely breaking even. She saw that with her parents and her grandparents. That's what she wanted and hoped she deserved. As she was standing with David, she didn't see that with him…..no, she didn't want it with him.

She wanted it with Curt Willard and it hurt her heart.

_'How could she be so stupid as to fall for a man such as Curt?'_ He was rude, honest to a fault, always had something to say, ruggedly handsome, eyes so dark that one can drown in when given a chance. He had hands that were gentle with Miss Emily when sick but when she dreamed in her midnight hours were the same ones that would caress her body along with his lips, something she shared with nobody.

_'Did he want a lifetime with her?'_ Of course not. They have _'chemistry'_ he said. That's not a foundation to build a life with and was something she refused to compromise on.

She wanted marriage and a family, but she also wanted a nursing career. Marrying David would have led to a life where her days would have consisted of tea times and making small talk with hoity toity types. In the end, she and David had different expectations of what their impending marriage meant. If she had gone through with the wedding, later on in life they would end up resenting each other.

She walked around her small space. She had the shed for a while, but it was too quiet. However, Momma insisted since she was growing up she needed a place for herself. When she finally agreed, she originally wanted the old Montgomery cabin, but due to distance it wasn't feasible. However, Grandpa, Daddy, and John Boy built one similar to it for her fourteenth birthday on the family land. As a thank you to her oldest brother, she was gracious enough to share with him from time to time when he needed quiet time away from the family to write. It was a place Grandpa declared for her to use to _'dream in peace when she wasn't fighting with that Martha Rose Coverdale'_.

It had a small table and chairs, her hope chest with her dolls and other items in it, and a large couch bed that could fit two snugly. Her grandmother helped her make a couple of pillows and quilt that laid upon it. When she was younger she would lay on that couch and dream about her future, how she could help people, how she would be successful, and how she would explore the world once she left home. Ironic since now she couldn't see herself being anywhere else but Walton's Mountain.

Walking out of the cabin, she took in the environment. Breathtaking scenery of trees with a peek of mountain surrounded her three ways, while she knew about a quarter of a mile down was a stream where she sometimes went to fish with her grandfather.

The land the cabin was on became hers on her eighteenth birthday. Six of the Walton siblings sold their pieces of land on the mountain inherited back to Grandpa Walton over the years. From this and two of his acres, Zeb Walton determined that each grandchild of his would inherit some acres of that land on their eighteenth birthdays, each spot designed for each grandchild. She liked the fact that her patch was close to the location of the first Walton homestead.

'_Where David and I had that picnic with Nora and Curt'_

She felt shame as she realized she never showed this place to David. Even on that picnic, she managed to keep people away from the cabin as it was hers alone. Now she knew it was because something was missing in her relationship with David. To keep things from him were wrong, but it was too late now.

Shaking off her feelings, she got up, brushed herself off. The kids would be home soon from school and she had administrators to contact regarding her re-entry into school in the fall.

* * *

Curt was standing in the hall of the state capital building full of nerves. He was also full of guilt as he thought about what John Boy had just told him about the town not knowing where he was.

Then he realized it wasn't the town that he was worried about…..it was Mary Ellen.

_'She probably thinks I ran out on her. She's probably going to be more determined to marry that David Spencer now. I love her. I need to find a way to stop her wedding, but how? I can't even give her a proper engagement ring'_

His attention was peaked as he heard John Boy yell into the nearby phone. "Mary Ellen did what?"

Maintaining his distance, he tried to listen in but all he could get was bits and pieces about the wedding rehearsal. Whatever it was it was something big. After a minute, John Boy got off the phone and came back over.

"John Boy, what's blown your wig?"

"Mary Ellen isn't getting married! I just talked to Momma, who was at Ike's when I called. She said Mary Ellen and David were practicing their vows at the wedding rehearsal last night, but suddenly she stopped, ran out, and gave her ring back to him. Erin's all in a lather about it, but she was always sweet on him. I guess this morning Mary Ellen took off to be alone. Wow, we leave for a few days and look what happens"

Curt didn't want to outwardly celebrate. "I-I'm sorry to hear about your sister's wedding"

John Boy looked at the doctor and smiled. "No, you're not, Curtis Willard. Not a bit"

When the other man merely raised his eyebrows in surprise, John Boy continued. "I've seen the way you look at her, Curt. I liked David, but I wasn't crazy about her giving up her schooling and moving to an area where she would have no friends and have nothing to do but give fancy luncheons. She'd be miserable. You two fight like cats and dogs but I know you respect who she is and would take good care of her, when she will let you, that is"

Before Curt could reply, someone came out of a conference room and signaled to the men.

"Well, John Boy, I hope this committee has as much faith in me as you do." Curt said with dread before the men walked into the meeting room.

* * *

Erin was looking for Mary Ellen when she saw her sadly going through all of her wedding presents. She felt guilty for what she said to her sister the night before and what she did with Curt's note. Her guilt increased when she heard her mother talking about John Boy's call from Richmond and what was in the letter she burned. If anything would have happened to one of Doc Willard's patients, it would have been her fault. He wasn't one of her favorite people, but destroying a letter that could have endangered someone and led to a man getting thought of as a thief was worse.

She went to talk to her when the others grabbed her to give Mary Ellen their gift. Embarrassed enough at what she did, she decided to tell her sister later when they were alone.

She got that opportunity a few minutes later when they were alone in John Boy's room after Mary Ellen received the radio. As she started to tell her sister, she heard the unmistakable horn of Doc Willard_. 'I guess it's going to be later'_ she thought to herself before the girls went downstairs.

* * *

Mary Ellen stood stunned. Curt Willard just declared he was going to marry her like she should be blessed to be considered. "I suppose you call that a proposal?" She said. _'He sure has a big head if he thinks I'm desperate enough'_

"It's the best one you're gonna get from me" Curt said confidently. _'Oh, yeah, I got her now. I love when she gets that pout on her face. If we were alone I would kiss it off her face'_

"Well I wouldn't marry you, Curtis Willard if you were the last man on earth!"

Curt began laughing as she stood there with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Suddenly, she moved off the porch. He moved in to kiss her but was surprised when she simply walked past him and stormed away. "Mary Ellen Walton, where the hell are you going?" Curt yelled as he began to chase her.

Olivia saw enough to know that they didn't need to see what they would soon hear. "Everyone in the house" The family continued to watch the bickering couple from the yard. "I said in the house, now!"

The family reluctantly moved towards the front door, leaving the pair currently arguing by the entrance of the driveway. Olivia stopped Erin before she could enter. "You will wait in your room. We will be having a chat about minding one's own business."

"But why are you staying?" Jim Bob asked.

John jumped in. "We're the parents. Now get in the house and find something to do"

After Erin and the others went in, John and Olivia moved to the front porch swing as they shamelessly listened to what Mary Ellen and Curt were saying while stifling their laughter.

_"Your head is so big Curtis Willard I ought to poke it with a pin. Egotistical jerk!"_

_ "Well, I'm not going to pamper you or give you flowery poetry, Miss Mary Ellen. With me what you see is what you get"_

_ "You think just because you kissed me I am desperate to be with you?"_

_ "No, because you kissed me back you want me as much as I want you"_

_ "Get over yourself, Curt. If I get married, it's not going to be with someone who tells me I will marry him"_

As Mary Ellen walked away towards the house, Curt followed. "Woman, you're going to marry me and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together"

"We'll see about that Doctor Willard. I'll see you tomorrow at the office"

"You don't work for me anymore, remember? Your last day was Friday because you were getting married this coming weekend"

Mary Ellen turned around with a smirk on her face. "Fine, get another nurse" She had Curt over a barrel and both of them knew it.

_'I just couldn't love a nice, simple woman, could I?' _ Curt thought to himself. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning Nurse Walton" Curt said before getting into his van and starting it up.

"See you in the morning, Doctor Willard" Mary Ellen said before his van left the driveway and she stormed into the house, blowing by her parents.

John turned to Olivia. "Well, Livie, their married life won't be boring" he said before they lost their composure and laughed their heads off.

* * *

The next day, Curt would watch Mary Ellen in awe and couldn't help but fall in love with her more. Every patient had comments, questions, jokes, or all three about her aborted wedding. Not once did she lose her temper, but kept smiling and faced it head on. By the end of the day he could tell it was beginning to take a toll on her. He offered her the chance to go home early if she wished, but she refused.

_"I've never run away from gossip before, Curt. I'm sure as heck not going to do it now. I've already shamed my family enough by doing what I did. It's my mess and I'll clean it up."_

During the afternoon he sneaked a kiss in between patients and the steam they created could have peeled away the wallpaper. When he told her she should marry him a few minutes later, she gave him a loud, resounding "NO!"

A few gentlemen callers visited her while at the office including a couple of doctors he recognized from the hospital. It took all that he had to not kick them all in the pants as they drooled all over his girl.

He loved her. Curt knew he never felt about a woman like he felt about Mary Ellen Walton. He knew society norms stated he had to court her, but there was one problem.

_ 'How the hell do I court a woman?'_


	7. One Step Closer

**A/N: A reminder that this story may be slightly A/U. Enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**_

* * *

"Curtis Willard you idiot! Good for her for not accepting your proposal!" Nora said as she packed up supplies.

"I see how this works. I give you supplies for your patients up in the Blue Ridge and as a thank you I get insulted"

"You should be insulted. That wasn't a marriage proposal, it was a demand. Mary Ellen isn't too keen on those. I could have told you that"

"Well, I'm sorry, Nora but I'm not Shakespeare. I don't put on airs and I say what I mean. Mary Ellen is all too willing to let me kiss her or help herself to me when she feels inclined. I've asked her to marry me every day since I got back from Richmond and she still tells me no. She's being a pain."

"I will admit that I do enjoy kissing you, Doctor Willard. However, I'm not going to answer yes when a man asks me_ 'Are you going to marry me yet or what?_'"

Curt and Nora turned to see Mary Ellen entering the examination room. "I was almost to Ike's when I realized I forgot one of the statements that I prepared this morning" Mary Ellen turned to her friend. "Good to see you, Nora. How was your date last night?"

"Very promising. How about I tell you while you walk over to mail those statements?"

"Sounds good" Mary Ellen turned to Curt. "I'll be back shortly, Doctor"

When the ladies left, Curt slapped the stethoscope on the table. "Stubborn woman is driving me crazy, but God help me I love her"

* * *

One week later, Mary Ellen was at the office preparing statements to mail out. Curt was making house calls and would be gone for the rest of the day. She went into the residence part to make some coffee as the day was unusually chilly.

As she was waiting for the vacuum pot to finish, she pulled milk out of the refrigerator. She found a cup and saucer in the small drain rack. She had just poured and mixed her coffee when she heard a voice.

"You seem very familiar in here, young lady"

Mary Ellen turned around and was stunned as she saw Mrs. Spencer standing there with a look on her face that had her quaking in her shoes. "M-Mrs. Spencer, what can I do for you?"

"How could you, Mary Ellen? How could you toy with my David's heart?"

"I loved David, Mrs. Spencer, but we wanted different things in life. It wouldn't have been fair to him or to me"

"We offered you all we had to give, young lady. How do you repay us? You make my son look like a fool by having a relationship with another man and then humiliating him at your wedding rehearsal"

"I was always faithful to David. I was never with another man"

Mrs. Spencer came closer. "That's not what I've heard young lady. You were so happy to marry my David but then this new doctor, an older man with more experience came to town. He hired you as his nurse when you should have concentrated on your wedding. Suddenly what my son could offer wasn't good enough and you found this Doctor Willard a better choice. What was it, Mary Ellen? Does he offer you more excitement than my steady and dependable David? The only reason a young, unmarried woman roams around the residence of a single man, her supervisor, is because she is familiar with him in a way that is not proper"

"Mrs. Spencer it's not like that. I make coffee here because there is no kitchen in the practice. Right now, I'm the only one here because Curt is tending to patients in the Blue Ridge"

"So it's Curt instead of Doctor Willard. I see how you are young lady. Use my son until you get what you need while having an illicit affair with another man. You two were betraying my son right under his nose. You're nothing more than—"

"I would stop that sentence if I were you, Mrs. Spencer"

Mrs. Spencer and Mary Ellen turn to see Olivia standing there with a basket full of crocheted blankets and sweaters. Slowly, she came forward and put the basket on the table. "Sorry to interrupt, Mary Ellen. I just wanted to drop off the blankets that Grandma, Mrs. Brimmer, and I crocheted for the patients Curt said needed more warm clothing."

Olivia stood in front of the other woman. "Mrs. Spencer. I'm sorry for what happened with our children. You seem to be a good woman looking out for her son and it's admirable as long as it's not misguided. I am also a mother who looks out for her children"

She took one step closer. "My daughter is a good girl and what she did took real courage. It would have been easy to marry David and avoid hurt feelings. However, each wanted different things and their love would have grown to anger and discontent. That is no way for two people to live a life together. She does love your son, Mrs. Spencer. She loved him enough to do the right thing by both of them and I think you know that deep down, too"

Olivia breathed for a moment. "With that said, you need to listen to what I have to say because I will not repeat again. If you ever speak about or to my daughter like you just did when I came in, I will come to Richmond personally. I will find out where you are and I will rip every hair out of your head. I'm a Christian woman, Mrs. Spencer, but I will not tolerate anyone tearing down my children. This visit today will be your last, do you hear me?"

Mrs. Spencer sensed that Olivia was not bluffing. "Fine, but I never want to see you again, Mary Ellen Walton"

Mary Ellen started crying when the older woman left. Olivia put her arm around her daughter and walked her to the table. "Thank you Momma for helping me there"

"Well, she was only being a mother, but she was wrong about you" Olivia took her daughter's hand and squeezed it. "Don't you believe any of that trash Mrs. Spencer said you hear me? When you marry someone, it needs to be with your whole heart. If you can't, then you need to set that person free to find someone who can. You did the right thing, Mary Ellen, and don't you ever forget that"

"I love David, Momma, but I want to finish school and be a nurse"

"And also marry Curt Willard" Mary Ellen looked up stunned at what her mother said, but Olivia continued. "You loved David, but you are in love with Curt."

Mary Ellen was in shock. "How did you know, Momma? All we do in front of people is argue about, well, almost everything."

Olivia laughed. "A mother knows, Mary Ellen. Someday you will understand that. Besides, a person would have to be blind to not see that Curt loves you deeply, too, even though he acts ornery more times than not. The problem is you both are proud, headstrong people. Love is wild, exciting, dull, comfort, but sometimes, it's also compromise"

"Momma when he kisses me I feel something I've never felt with anyone else, not even David. Was it the same with you and Daddy?"

"It was, Sweetheart. After that first kiss, I knew John Walton was the one"

"Curt calls it chemistry. Chemistry doesn't build a future, though Momma"

"You're right….it doesn't build a future, but it makes one heck of a head start. I want you to be happy, Mary Ellen."

"I want to be happy too, Momma but I won't settle. If Curt wants to be with me, he needs to tell me how he feels, not just kiss me and ask when I'm going to marry him almost every day like it's a chore I won't do"

"Oh no, he doesn't?" Seeing her daughter nod her head, Olivia laughed and pat her daughter's hand before getting up. "Stick to your guns, Mary Ellen. If it's meant to be, it will happen. See to it that Curt gets those blankets, will you?"

"Sure Momma" The smile Mary Ellen had on her face disappeared when her mother left the residence. Mary Ellen took her lukewarm coffee and dumped it in the sink. Her lingering embarrassment from Mrs. Spencer warmed her enough as she walked back to the practice.

* * *

Curt came out of a patient's room in the hospital in Charlottesville but his mind was on Mary Ellen.

For the last two days, she was quiet and always lost in her own thoughts. He could handle it when she was annoyed with him, but not when she was sad and barely talking. When he asked her, she reassured him that she was fine, but he didn't believe it. He knew that she was scheduled to work tonight and hoped to talk to her before her brother picked her up.

As he was working on a notation at the nurses' station, he heard his name. When he looked up, he saw Jason. "Hello, Jason. What can I do for you?"

Jason looked around to make sure his sister wasn't nearby. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. I am assuming it's important for you to show up early to take Mary Ellen home" The men walked down to a lounge. When Curt shut the door, he looked at the other man. "What can I do for you?"

Jason knew he was breaking a confidence, but something had to be done to get his stubborn sister and an equally stubborn Doc Willard to move forward. "Doc, do you love my sister? I mean do you love her enough to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Curt sat his chart down. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, even when she's being a pain, I love her. I don't want to marry her just to be married. I want to build a life and a family with her. I'd die of boredom if I married anyone else."

"Does she know that?"

"Does she know what, Jason?"

"Does she know that for you it's not just chemistry?"

"Of course she does" As he finished speaking, he realized that Jason had a reason to ask that question_. 'She knows how I feel about her, doesn't she?'_

"We talked after church the Sunday that you dropped off the letter Erin burned. I told her that I saw something between you two. She said _'he called it chemistry'_. When I asked her what she was going to do about it, she said that you can't build a life on chemistry"

Jason could see the light bulb go off over Curt as realization washed over his face. "What I'm saying Doc, is that if you want a life with Mary Ellen, you need to show her that she's more than just chemistry to you. You've probably noticed how she's been of late"

"I have"

"I guess David's mom paid a visit to your office a couple of days ago while you were gone. From what I heard Mary Ellen and Momma talking about early this morning, she accused the two of you of sneaking around on David. Momma had overheard Mrs. Spencer and sent her back to Richmond with her tail between her legs. Mary Ellen didn't say it, but I think it shook her up pretty good."

_'No wonder Mary Ellen has been upset. If I find out David knew about this, he's getting a swift kick in the pants and teeth'_ Curt thought before speaking. "For crying out loud, Dr. Spencer went home whining to his momma to fight his battles for him?"

"Not sure, but just so you know, he's sent her a letter and left her a couple of messages here. She hasn't returned the calls because she's sweet on you, but if you keep dragging your feet, she may change her mind. I like you, Curt and would hate to see that happen."

Seeing Curt pumped up, Jason moved in. "Say, how about you take her home tonight? Tell her I was asked to work at the Dew Drop at the last minute and called you."

Jason turned and walked towards the door. He was about to open the door when he turned back to Curt. "_'Stage Door'_ is playing in Charlottesville for the next couple of weeks. Mary Ellen loves Ginger Rogers' movies. It's just a thought. Have a good one." Jason walked out and shut the door. He began whistling to himself. _'That'll get their behinds in gear'_

Curt stood in the lounge thinking and then smiled. "Mary Ellen Walton will marry me by fall, or I'll die trying."

* * *

Nine o'clock came and Mary Ellen was briefing the night nurse. When done, she went to the student lockers to get her sweater and purse. When collected she walked out of the hospital and was surprised to see Curt waiting on the bench outside with a newspaper in his hand. "Curt, I thought you left a couple of hours ago?"

Curt smiled. "I was done a couple of hours ago, but decided to wait for you. It was a clear night tonight so I had a nice way to pass the time"

"Well, Jason is coming to get me. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He got called in to work at the Dew Drop at the last minute. Called and asked me to take you home tonight"

Mary Ellen's excitement to see Curt was overshadowed by sadness over Mrs. Spencer's words. "Thank you, Curt. I'm just sorry you had to wait for so long."

"For you, I don't mind. Come on" The couple got into the van and left the hospital. After a few minutes, Curt knew he needed to say something. "I know what happened with Mrs. Spencer when I was gone last week"

Mary Ellen could only look down in her lap. Curt pulled over onto the side of the road. After he cut the engine, he looked over at the young woman. "Mary Ellen, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"There's nothing to tell, Curt"

"Bull, Mary Ellen. I know that there are some gums flapping around town that we may have been improper before your wedding rehearsal. However, we know that nothing of the sort happened short of one kiss before you broke things off with David. Why has it upset you so much that you couldn't tell me?"

"I don't know, Curt"

Curt had an idea. He was sure why because he had the same feelings. "Do you feel guilty because you started to have feelings for me after you became engaged?" Her silence confirmed his hunch. "Mary Ellen, do you think you're the only one that feels bad? Don't get me wrong. I'm not sorry I met you, but I'm sorry about how it hurt someone. Sure, it would have been nicer to meet under different circumstances, but sometimes, life is messy. You take what you get and make something out of it. If we're lucky, it turns out for the best."

Mary Ellen smiled and took Curt's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, Curt. I thought if I didn't talk about it, I would get over it. I felt like I had no right to be upset and I guess, I wondered if deep down Mrs. Spencer was right about me."

"Mary Ellen Walton, Mrs. Spencer is a twit, and so are you if you buy that hooey"

Mary Ellen laughed. "You're right and I'm not a twit, thank you very much!"

Curt responded to her smile, grateful to see it after the glum of the last couple of days. "Good thing. I was afraid I was going to have to find another nurse"

Curt started the van and pulled back onto the road heading back to Walton's Mountain.

_'You couldn't find another nurse to put up with you Curtis Willard'_

_'I could find another nurse, one more agreeable, but it would get too quiet after a while. Besides, you would be bored without me'_

_'Whatever Doctor Willard'_

_'You know I'm right. Life's more fun with me, Nurse Walton'_


	8. Complications & A Misunderstanding

_**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews on this story. Keep them up, please! LOL**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

The next morning feeling foolish he went to see Nora for advice on how to court a woman. In high school and college, if a woman interested him he pursued her, but Mary Ellen was different. He hated to admit it, but he was totally ignorant on what to do.

Taking her advice, he began his courting with a Sunday drive after joining the Waltons for services. A few times over the next three weeks, he came by for supper with her family. He would join the family a few days a week for nights by the radio before taking Mary Ellen for a walk for alone time. The couple didn't advertise their changed status in Walton's Mountain, but it wasn't necessary. The news didn't take long to travel around the area, but few were surprised.

Their most recent week found Curt busy with house calls when not in the office. When he could, he would send Mary Ellen home to her family not wanting to exhaust her. Four nights running he would barely get home to sleep before he had to get up again for the following day. He was grateful as each of those nights when he got back when he found a plate in his oven loaded with delicious supper courtesy of the Waltons.

Friday came to the couple's relief and it was an easy day. They had supper with her family and then went to the family homestead to watch the stars and talked the night away. Curt confided about growing up in Wheeling and the difficulties his family faced with a father working for the local mines. She learned that his father's recurrent lung issues were the reason he went into medicine and took on the mine company in Stony Gap. He buffered those stories and kept Mary Ellen in stitches about his mischievous activities in high school and college.

In turn, she shared stories of growing up in a large family and of her younger days. She had him cracking up with stories about her rivalry with Martha Rose Coverdale, who recently got married. During that night, she found the courage to confide about her cousin Job Henby's attempted assault when she was fourteen. After that day, she and John Boy never discussed it again and it never went past the two of them until she told Curt.

When she was done, Curt held her close and filed that memory of Mary Ellen's away for future reference. If Job Henby was ever stupid enough to come back to Walton's Mountain, he would deal with him personally.

Before the couple knew it, it was midnight. Feeling guilty, Curt got her home as quickly as possible. As he and Mary Ellen went to sleep that night in their respective beds, each realized that they had let the other into parts of themselves that he or she had shared with no one else.

The next day, Curt took Mary Ellen to see _'Stage Door_' in Charlottesville. Their last two attempts always culminated with a patient emergency and each was grateful that they could get away this time. Their date ended with necking like teenagers in his van halfway between Charlottesville and Walton's Mountain.

They continued to bicker and fight as before they got together, but usually made up with an apology or with an apology followed by a steamy embrace when alone. Curt longed for more, but he loved and respected Mary Ellen enough to not suggest that. If her kisses were an indicator of what their lovemaking would be like after they were married, she was more than worth the wait.

There was really only one ongoing disagreement, besides Mary Ellen's refusal of Curt's almost daily marriage proposals…

* * *

"Curt, I don't want to hurt David"

Curt and Mary Ellen were walking back towards the Waltons' after a walk to enjoy the beautiful spring night. By the time they got to her driveway, tensions were running high. When they reached the front yard, he was near the end of his rope.

"Mary Ellen, he's a big boy. Surely at some point, he will realize you are not a nun and will see other guys"

"But….."

Curt was frustrated as he turned to face his girlfriend. "But what Mary Ellen?"

"I don't want to hurt him, Curt. I made a mess of things"

Curt crossed his arms to hold back some of his frustrations. "Yes, you broke his heart and dumped him three days before your wedding. That was over a month ago, and now you're with me. I don't plan on marking territory like a dog, but I would like to be able to occasionally kiss and flirt with my nurse at the hospital. I'm tired to hiding our relationship to protect David's precious feelings, Mary Ellen. It's not fair to ask me to do this."

"Curt, I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid. The nurses have been talking and some said he's been depressed."

_'Yeah, depressed from his flask of hooch' _he thought as his frustration finally blew over. "Fine, Mary Ellen. Don't worry about it. We'll keep lying to people there, even though some probably already know. Someday if you decide you will marry me, we'll just hide your wedding ring under a bandage so dear Doctor David Spencer doesn't fall apart"

He stormed away before Mary Ellen could stop him. She huffed in exasperation before heading into the house_. 'Why can't he understand why we need to keep things between us at the hospital? I've hurt David enough'_

Curt needed the long walk home to keep his anger and hurt in check. As much as he loved her, she was testing his patience and it wasn't going to go much further. _'She needs to quit feeling sorry for that whiner and consider my feelings'_

* * *

The following day, Curt was walking down the hall after seeing one of his hospitalized patients. He was surprised to see Mary Ellen manning the nurses' station but realized she must have been called in at the last minute. Their day in his office was a short one since he needed to come to the hospital in the afternoon, but the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

He was not angry anymore, but the hurt was still there. He knew she wasn't ashamed of their relationship and he loved Mary Ellen's kindness and consideration towards others. However, there was a point where they had to live their lives and David had to move on with his. Sucking up his hurt, he put on a professional demeanor and he walked over to the desk for his next patient's chart. Staring at nothing and in her own thoughts was how Curt found her. He stood for a moment waiting for her attention.

Not noticing Curt, Mary Ellen's mind faded back to what he said the day before. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she wasn't being fair to him. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard her name called.

"Nurse Walton, are you finished with Mr. Anderson's chart? I need to finish my rounds"

When she saw Curt in front of her, an epiphany hit her. Looking down the hall, she saw a doctor walking down talking to another nurse. Acting on impulse, she got up and moved from behind the desk.

Curt saw the look in her eyes and the smile on her face. He didn't know what to expect until she placed those soft lips on his and kissed him breathless. When each needed to come up for air, the kiss stopped. Curt was still recovering his faculties when he heard Mary Ellen speak to the nurse and doctor he didn't know until now had witnessed their embrace.

"Doctor Thomas, Nurse Bacome, I just wanted to let you know that we're a couple now. Doctor Willard wants to be able to brag about us"

The doctor and nurse smiled politely before walking away. Mary Ellen was giggling when she turned to Curt, who finally was back on terra firma. "So, is there anyone else I should inform here of our relationship or are you satisfied with the gossip informing everyone?"

He could feel the hardness of his loins, but got himself into control. Looking around and seeing no one, he turned to his girl. "I think we're okay for the moment"

"I'm going to try to find David tonight. I would rather he hear about us from me"

"I can accept that, Nurse Walton" Curt said. After making sure the coast was clear, he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

After their kiss was finished, Mary Ellen happened to look to the side and was startled. "David"

David Spencer had just finished in a patient's room and as he left the room he saw them at the nurses' station in an embrace. He noted when Mary Ellen saw him and the couple let each other go to look at him.

"David, I wanted to talk to you later so you would hear it from me"

"So, you're with Doctor Willard now" He turned to his colleague. "Congratulations Curt. You have a fine girl here. I should know. If you two will excuse me"

David walked away from the couple who continued to watch him. Mary Ellen was feeling guilt while Curt felt dread. Something told him this wasn't the last time he would be dealing with David Spencer.

* * *

One day the following week, Curt was walking out of the county building in Rockfish. As he got to his van, he saw a jalopy pull into a nearby spot followed by Nora exiting out of the car. He started getting his wallet out and removed a few bills. "I'm sorry my meeting at County Health ran late. Were you able to get to the store before close?"

When Nora got closer, she opened her bag and pulled out a small white box. Nora put the box in Curt's hand and accepted the money he gave her. "I was able to get there as the owner was locking the door, but he was nice enough to let me in. Now can I see what's got you so excited for me to pick it up today that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Curt opened up the box and Nora was dumbstruck at what she saw. "Curt it's lovely. Mary Ellen is going to love it"

"I paid extra to have the owner put a rush on its delivery so the engraving could be done today. Do you really think she will like it?"

"She's not going to like it, Curt she's going to love it. You said when you and Olivia saw it last week that she said it was perfect, right?"

At that moment, Erin walked by the county building and put copies of John Boy's newspapers in the bin. She was about to turn and walk down the street when she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Curt and Nora. She moved closer until she was behind a tree out of their sight and watched, frustrated that she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Yes, she did. Sorry, Nora. I don't know what my problem is"

Nora could see the stars in his eyes. "You're in love, Curtis Willard. It's simple as that. Now, relax"

"Yeah, but there's one more thing I need to do" Curt hugged his friend, who returned the hug in turn. When they broke apart, Curt kissed Nora on the cheek. "Thanks again, Nora for picking this up and for helping me with Mary Ellen. I don't know if I would have gotten this far with her without your help."

"Picking up her gift was no problem. As for your relationship with her, yeah, you needed me, but I am always up to help a friend, so you're welcome on both counts. Now let me get out of here. Daniel and I are going to see '_A Star is Born'_ in Charlottesville tonight."

"The surgeon from the hospital? He better be treating you right" Curt said mock threateningly.

"He's treating me all right. The four of us will get together soon. Now get a move on. Didn't you say Olivia was making ham for dinner tonight knowing you were going to be there?"

"Good point. You're a good friend, but to not have Miss Olivia's cooking is a sin. Good night and thanks again Miss Nora Nightingale" After saying goodbye, each got into their cars and pulled out into the street, unaware they were being scrutinized.

Erin almost exploded from what she saw. First her sister dumped David for a man who wasn't even half as wonderful as him and did nothing but mooch off her family. Now, he's fooling around with her sister's friend. She had to do something.

She walked down and around the corner to the final bin, where she saw John Boy waiting in his truck with Ben. She dropped the papers in the bin and then headed over for the rumble seat.

"Geez, Erin, if we thought it would take you this long to drop off a few stacks of papers we could have just asked Grandma"

"Oh shut up, Ben Walton" Erin yelled as she climbed in. When situated, she let her brother know and the three siblings headed back to the Walton house.

During the short drive back, Erin contemplated on what to do what she had learned. When they arrived back at the house, they came in and got washed up for supper. As the family was coming to the table, there was a knock on the door. Before Olivia could say anything, Mary Ellen ran from the kitchen and grabbed the front door. Opening it to Curt, they immediately started kissing, oblivious to everyone there.

Grandpa nudged Grandma. "Remember when we were like that, Esther?"

"Hush old fool. Don't encourage them" Grandma muttered before turning to the couple, still at the front door. "That's enough you two. Supper's getting cold!"

Sheepishly, Mary Ellen and Curt walked towards the table. Olivia stifled a laugh like everyone else and turned to Erin. "Erin move by Jim Bob so Curt can sit down to supper"

After she moved and the couple sat down, Erin got an inspiration and smiled. Elizabeth saw her older sister smile. "Erin, what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth"

"Probably mooning over one of those guys in her Hollywood magazines" Jason said laughing, joined by his brothers

"It's none of your beeswax, Jason Walton"

"Enough. John Boy, it's your turn to say the blessing" John said

As John Boy gave the blessing, Erin smiled because she realized how she could help Mary Ellen get away from Curt so she could be with someone who respected her. Knowing this made her relaxed as when the blessing was done and food was passed around, she enjoyed it with gusto.


	9. Making Plans

**_A/N: Thanks for being patient everyone. It was my birthday this weekend, plus I am covering for another employee who is off, plus trying to catch up on my Bones stories to post. Enjoy and reviews are encouraged._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Waltons...too bad**

* * *

Wednesday came and Mary Ellen was cleaning the exam room. She had assisted Curt with suturing a cut on Jim Bob, who broke up a fight between Rover and another peacock that wandered on their property. Her thoughts were in the clouds thinking about her birthday on Saturday and it couldn't come fast enough. Something told her that Curt was planning something but wasn't sure what.

She stopped as she saw her ring less left hand. For a quick moment, she remembered the beautiful ring she wore earlier in the year for almost two months, her birthstone. If she had married David, right now she would be spending her early spring in a large, beautiful home by the Charles River.

But she knew that the home by the Charles River, while large and beautiful, would also be cold and lonely as David's days would be spent either at the hospital or working with his father. Her days would have been spent at home alone or with her mother in law and her country club committees. Her life would grow to one of resentment and anger.

Curtis Willard didn't have a fancy home by the river. His practice was still growing and was being supplemented by his work at the hospital in Charlottesville. It would take months for him to get all of his back pay from the mines and even then his income would pale to what the Spencer family had.

Mary Ellen knew he couldn't afford to give her a diamond ring right now. However, what he could give her was worth more than all the jewelry and fancy clothes David would have given her. She knew Curt wanted to marry her and she would accept his proposal, when he would ask her with his heart, not tell her or ask offhandedly as if she was just being difficult.

In the residence part of the house, Curt was washing up laughing about Jim Bob_. 'Only in Walton's Mountain would I treat someone who broke up a peacock fight.'_

When done, he walked to his bedroom and went into his top bureau drawer. Pulling a small box out, he looked inside at Mary Ellen's birthday present. Putting it back, he opened another small box and looked at a small gold band, his maternal grandmother's wedding band that she had given him before her death several years earlier. She wanted him to give it to the woman he married.

For years, it was just wishful thinking, but then he met Mary Ellen. She kept turning his proposals down, but something told him this weekend was going to be different. Someway, somehow, she would be wearing this ring by year's end. Putting the ring back, he headed back to his practice.

When he got there, he watched his girlfriend wash her hands with her back to him. Smiling, he snuck up behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Mary Ellen, I have an idea"

"What's that, Doctor Willard?"

"The sun is shining and it's your birthday on Saturday. I know that your parents are having a family supper that evening but how about we do something with just us during the day?"

Mary Ellen was thinking the same thing and she had some ideas of her own. "Like what, Curt?"

"Whatever you want"

"How about fishing?"

The weather was supposed to be beautiful this weekend. Maybe Saturday will bring him more than fish. "How early do you want to go, birthday girl?"

Feeling impish, Mary Ellen smiled. "Be there at seven. I know the perfect fishing spot"

"Sounds wonderful" Curt responded

Mary Ellen came around and gave her beau a kiss. "I best be getting home for supper. Want to come?"

"I'll try, but I have to check in on the Monroe children. If I miss dinner, I'll try to make it for George and Gracie"

"You do that. I'll make sure Momma saves a plate for you"

"Okay, you do that Nurse Walton" He gave her another kiss. "See you later"

"Until tonight, Doctor Willard"

Curt watched Mary Ellen grab her sweater and walk out. He looked out the window and saw her walking home. Quickly, he filled his medical bag with needed supplies. He wanted more than just one dumpling for dinner tonight and knew he needed to get out to the Monroes and then to the Walton's before her brothers ate everything.

* * *

Erin was working the switchboard when she was surprised by a visitor. "David, hi!"

David walked into the room. "Hello Erin. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right. How are you?"

"Good. Erin, I'm glad you called. I think about what you saw and it makes me madder each time. I thought Curt was better than sneaking around with Mary Ellen's friend. Did you tell her yet?"

"No, I didn't. I don't know what to do" Erin thought for a minute. "David, I don't want to hurt her, but she shouldn't be with someone who fools around on her, especially her friend. I thought Nora was so nice. I guess she's dating another doctor right now"

"Yeah nice guy, too. I know Mary Ellen and I are no longer together, but I still care about her and want her to be happy"

_'Yes! One step closer to David being back in our family'_ Erin thought to herself. "I'm glad David. Do you see Mary Ellen at the hospital?"

David pulled a nearby chair over near Erin and sat down. "I talked to your sister recently and we decided to be friends. However, I don't think Curt wants that since the few times we've talked he shows up. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I don't know, David, but we have to do something. Curt is taking advantage of my sister. You belong with me, I mean her, not him. You still love her, don't you?"

David heard Erin's Freudian slip and noted it. He then leaned in slightly and took Erin's hand. "Of course I do, Erin. I would marry her tomorrow if I could. I am hoping she would get over Curt on her own, but I have to be honest. Every day I am losing hope of ever having her back"

"I'm so sorry, David. You deserve better than my sister"

"Erin, you don't mean that and you know it." David looked at the clock. "Shoot, I have to get to the hospital for my shift" He moved to get up and put the chair back. "I've got an idea. How about we get together on Saturday and talk some more. I do miss talking to you."

Erin was unsure, but David looked so hopeful. "Well, sure, but we're having a family dinner Saturday night"

"No, I don't want to intrude. I just think we need to decide how we can help Mary Ellen."

Erin smiled. David was always so nice and she did miss him. "Sure. My family may not approve of us meeting up together, though. How about we meet in town by the schoolhouse?"

"Sure Erin. I don't want to get you into trouble with John and Olivia, though. Maybe this isn't such a good idea"

"It will be fine, David. I still don't understand why she would dump a nice guy like you. Mary Ellen deserves to be with someone who will respect her."

"Well, okay. I'll meet you in the afternoon. I'll call you when I have a better time. Sound good?"

"Sure"

David gave Erin a hug, but was interrupted with the buzz. "Sorry David" She turned to the microphone. "Operator? To Ike's? One moment, please"

David waved goodbye when she got another call. He sat out in the car and contemplated for a moment. For the last several weeks, he debated on how to get Mary Ellen back. He needed to show her much he loved her and could provide for her better than a small town doctor ever could.

Suddenly that feeling hit him again. The one that said Erin probably misunderstood what she saw and that he should encourage her to inquire further instead of assuming. Just as quickly, he pushed that thought down with another one. Thanks to Erin's knowledge of what she thinks is Curt's affair, he had a chance. He hated using the young girl, but as his father always told him, sometimes one must do what one must to succeed. Quickly, he took a swig out of the flask in his jacket pocket before taking off.

Back inside, Erin watched David leave and sighed in relief. She was so glad that he hadn't given up on Mary Ellen. Soon, her sister would be with someone who wouldn't cheat on her and David would be around again. The thought of that made her heart race. The buzzing of the switchboard brought her back to reality.


	10. Mary Ellen's Birthday Part 1

_**I hope everyone is enjoying this tale. I just hope to do it justice.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walton's. Too bad.**

* * *

April 14th was an unusually warm day with the temperature over sixty degrees by early morning. Mary Ellen came downstairs to be greeted with a platter of homemade toast, her grandmother's strawberry preserves, milk, and a cup of coffee. She enjoyed some quiet time with her grandfather while she ate. Everyone else was doing morning chores before their breakfast later on that morning.

Curt arrived at seven exactly to pick up Mary Ellen. Zeb opened the door for him and he walked to the table. As Curt kissed his girlfriend, he snuck the last piece of her toast with preserves that was sitting on her plate.

"Curt!"

"Hey, I got myself out of bed so I could spend some time with you. I'm hungry." He turned and heard the laughter of the older man. "Morning Zeb"

"Better get out there while the fish are biting, Doc. Tell 'em I said hi"

"Will do" Curt said as he picked up Mary Ellen's tackle box. Her grandfather was a bit flighty but he had come to love the old man. He looked over at the young woman as she was grabbing a food basket. The dress she wore was vaguely familiar, but looked different somehow. "Mary Ellen, do I know that dress?"

Mary Ellen smiled, hoping he would notice. "It's from the Hard Times dance. My mom and I made it into a two piece dress. The top now has buttons"

Curt smiled as he realized the significance of the dress. "You look very nice, Mary Ellen"

They shared a moment before they loaded up the van and left. As promised Mary Ellen took him to the best fishing spot she knew, along with a thermos of lemonade and a couple of sandwiches for lunch.

Curt had plans to give Mary Ellen her present when they were alone, but what he didn't know was that she was planning on giving him a gift too, a piece of herself she shared with no one before.

* * *

Their morning was spent fishing and enjoying the beautiful day in between steamy embraces. They had a quick lunch after eleven. Soon after, Curt was adding his fish to the bucket while Mary Ellen was lying on the grass enjoying the beautiful day. She pointed to a gray bucket. "Ha ha ha. Let's see…..my three fish to your two. Who's the fishing master now, Doctor Willard?"

Curt quickly washed his hands in the stream and came to join his girl on the grass by leaning back against a tree. "Well, today is your nineteenth birthday. I have to let you win at something, Mary Ellen"

"Well, I guess when it's your next birthday I could let you win at a snowball throwing contest. I mean, they say I should respect my elders"

Curt moved onto his haunches and turned to Mary Ellen, who was laughing. "Ahhhh, you think that's funny, do you? I'll show you funny" He got up and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Mary Ellen exclaimed.

"Showing you something funny" Curt said while walking closer to the river. "Like giving you a bath"

Mary Ellen started to squirm when she realized he was serious. "Curtis Willard, put me down!"

"You should respect what you say to your elders, Mary Ellen Walton. Now, you must pay the consequences"

He had her dangling over the edge when Mary Ellen thought she felt a raindrop. "Curt did you feel that?"

"Whatever Nurse Walton. Nothing you can do to escape punishment for calling me old" Suddenly, Curt felt it, too. "Well, I guess I don't need to dunk you because you're about to get a shower thanks to Mother Nature!"

"I know where there is shelter, Curt. Come on, let's get our stuff"

After he put her down, they quickly grabbed their catch bucket, fishing gear, blankets, and food basket. Mary Ellen took Curt's hand as they weaved through a bunch of trees while unsuccessfully dodging rain that fell through.

"Mary Ellen, should I be worried about never going home again?"

"Hush, Curtis Willard. We're almost there"

After a few minutes, they arrived what Curt observed to a small cabin with a small slab of wood in front of the door. He looked around impressed. "I wonder who this belongs to"

Mary Ellen quickly ran to the door, which now put her in the line of the rain. She removed a key from around her neck and unlocked the padlock. "Me. Come on inside. We're wet as it is. Stay out here we're going to be soaked"

Curt got drenched as he followed Mary Ellen inside. He took in the small space and liked it. "What is this, Mary Ellen?"

Mary Ellen squeezed out her hair and quickly dried herself with one of their blankets from earlier. After handing it to Curt, she pulled the necklace with the key off her neck and put it on the table.

"Momma said a girl needs to have a place to call her own. After I gave John Boy the shed a few years ago, he helped Grandpa and Daddy fixed up this cabin for me. This large couch bed I got from Miss Emily and Mamie after I helped them paint a few of their rooms a few years back. Momma wasn't happy that I got it since it came from the Baldwin sisters, but Grandpa convinced her to let me take it for payment and put it in here. That quilt on top of the other one is the one I helped make for my quilting when I turned seventeen"

Curt watched as Mary Ellen walked over and touched a chest. "This here is my hope chest. Momma gave it to me around the time of my quilting. It used to be her mother's and her grandmother before that. It gets passed down from mother to daughter"

Intrigued, Curt put his arms around Mary Ellen from behind. "Sweet Mary Ellen, why is something like this kept in here? I figure you would have this in the attic or your bedroom"

Mary Ellen held onto Curt's arms and rubbed them gently. "My momma used to" She swallowed as she tried to find the next words.

Curt sensed her hesitance. "Mary Ellen, Honey, what's wrong?" He held on tighter.

Mary Ellen exhaled as she tried to hold the emotion in. "She usually kept it in the attic, but one day she asked Daddy to repair one of the hinges. He put it in the barn to work on it the next day. Later that night, we had a house fire."

Curt could do nothing but wait for her to finish speaking about what he could tell was a painful thing for her to discuss.

"I remember Momma coming into our rooms yelling at us to wake up, that there was a fire. We threw as many clothes and items as we could out the windows. She yelled at me to get the girls out. I grabbed Elizabeth and I thought Erin was behind me. When the two of us got outside, Erin was missing and so was John Boy. Daddy went back in and they barely got out in time."

Mary Ellen sat down on the couch, followed by Curt. "Our first night was spent in a tent in the yard, all seven of us. It stormed that night. I grabbed an umbrella just in case and I'm glad I did because the tent leaked" She laughed through her tears. "Eventually, it collapsed and we all ran into the barn with Momma and Daddy. Grandpa and Grandma were staying in the downstairs of the house, but they got rained on, too"

Curt took her hand and Mary Ellen squeezed it. "There was no way for us to be together, so we had to stay in different places. John Boy stayed in the shed. Ben went with Yancy, Elizabeth stayed with Cora Beth and Ike, Erin and Jim Bob went to Rev. and Mrs. Fordwick's, Jason was with the Baldwin sisters, and I got to stay with Dr. Vance and his wife"

A light bulb went off in Curt's head. "No wonder you got your nose out of joint when I rearranged Dr. Vance's office"

Mary Ellen smacked her beau. "That's enough from you Curt Willard" They laughed for a minute before the mood shifted. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he promptly put his arm around her. "I guess I am afraid to take it back to the house. When I need to feel secure, I go here where I know everything will be safe. Does that sound stupid?"

Curt unconsciously started to play with her hair while talking. "No, Mary Ellen. Everyone and everything needs a place to be safe. For me, that's with you." He sat for a moment and followed instinct. "That's another reason why I love and need you like I do. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you" Seeing the look on her face, Curt felt guilty. "I guess I need to tell you that more, huh?"

Mary Ellen knew he had deep feelings for her, but he had never explicitly said them to her. She felt her heart swell as she felt the exact same way. She leaned up and began to brush the hair from Curt's forehead as silent encouragement to continue.

Curt reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift. "Happy Birthday, Mary Ellen"

Mary Ellen opened the small box and was stunned when she saw her gift. She pulled a cameo locket out of the box and it was perfect. The background of the cover was a sage green with a white carving of a small bouquet of flowers. Suddenly it dawned on her that her gift was not a cheap thing from Ike's.

"Curt you didn't all of your back pay back yet. How did you—"

"Don't worry about it"

"But Curt, this must have been expensive. Please tell me you didn't spend a lot of money"

"Woman, don't you know it's rude to ask how much your gift cost?"

"I know, but—"

"But nothing. It doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

Mary Ellen looked again and could honestly say she had never seen anything so stunning. "It's so beautiful, Curt. Thank you. Oh please put it on me."

"Check the back first"

She turned it over and the simplicity of it brought tears to her eyes. There were his initials and hers with a small caduceus in the middle. Nothing could have made it better than that. "Oh Curt, it's the most lovely thing I've ever seen"

Relieved, he looped the necklace around her neck and secured it. When she turned around, he was stunned by how beautiful it looked on her. As she smiled, he swore she was lighting up the room of the small cabin. It was then he knew it was time to ask her an important question, not tell her like in the past, and hoped this time she would say yes.

For Mary Ellen, she had her proof that she did the right thing by not marrying David. She knew that Curt was rough around the edges and that they would always have differences, but it was what made the two of them human. At that moment, she felt shame as she realized that Curt has expressed his love to her on several occasions and she didn't realize it.

He showed his feelings every time he accompanied her family to church and had Sunday supper. He would take her to the movies, but also did small things like bring her coffee while she was preparing statements for him and wait up to two hours until her shifts were finished at the hospital to take her home. Realizing all that made her see how much she loved him and what she felt for David paled in comparison.

She saw a look in his eyes and she realized it was time for a change. Gently, she touched his cheek. "Curt, I think it's time to take the next step in our relationship. What do you think?"

Curt felt his heart burst out of his chest as he realized what she was saying. Uncharacteristically tongue tied, he forgot his master plan to ask her with romance and pressed forward. "Mary Ellen Walton, are you going to marry me or what?"

She smiled and kissed him before breaking apart so they were face to face. "Yes, Curtis Willard, I'm going to marry you"

They came together and kissed each other with all the love each had for the other.


	11. Mary Ellen's Birthday Part 2

_**A/N: The following chapter involves intimate relations. If this will somehow offend you, do not read the portion that is not in bold. Thank you.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Walton's. Too bad**

* * *

**Curt and Mary Ellen finally broke from their kiss when they needed to come up for air. She smiled as her fiancé took on an exasperated look. "It's about time woman! I was about to give up on you"**

**Mary Ellen smiled. "No, you wouldn't because you love me Doctor"**

**Curt brushed a stray lock of hair that had come out from her pony tail from her face. "You're right. Somehow, you snuck in and stole my heart. I love you Mary Ellen Walton. I can't offer you much, but I can promise to be honest with you, to treat you with respect, be faithful, and if you look beside you, I'll always be there"**

**His simplicity and honesty melted her heart. "I promise the same to you Curt"**

**They came together in another kiss that suddenly turned heated. When they finally broke apart, Mary Ellen came to a realization. She gave Curt a piece of herself by showing him the cabin. Now she felt ready to give him another piece of her, one she had never given another. The sound of the rain outside competed with her heart beating wildly as she looked at the man she would spend the rest of her life with.**

**Before Curt could move, Mary Ellen pounced on him and gave him a kiss that made his toes curl. Unconsciously his hand roamed down to her rear end. Grasping it firmly, he let himself revel in the feeling of the soft swell in his hand. As he registered what was going on, he stopped and pulled back. "Mary Ellen, I'm sorry" Curt started**

**Mary Ellen registered the rude awakening of his hand leaving her body. "Curt, why are you sorry? Why did you stop?"**

**Curt looked at his fiancée like she was crazy. "Because you kiss me and I am pawing at you. I respect you Mary Ellen. You told me that you've never been with anyone and I promised to never pressure you"**

**"Curt"**

**Curt's usual confidence eroded as he started feeling very nervous and unsure. "Don't get me wrong. I find you very attractive, Mary Ellen. For quite a while now, I've wanted to do nothing but take you in my arms and make love to you, but that's a big step for someone who is, well, you know—"**

**"A virgin Curt?" Mary Ellen replied exasperated**

**"Yes, a virgin. When a man loves a woman, he respects her. Making love is an intimacy that should be shared by people who truly love one another" He saw her opening her mouth for a retort. "Yeah, I know I've been around, no point in denying it"**

**"Curt"**

**"But I've never been in love before until now, Mary Ellen"**

**"Curt"**

**"I'm determined that we are going to wait until you are ready to be with me, Mary Ellen. To know that I will be the first is a big deal for me"**

**Mary Ellen began to get frustrated. "Curt"**

**"If that means after we are married, then so be it. I—"**

**"CURT!"**

**Curt stopped what he was saying. "What Mary Ellen?"**

**She didn't say anything as she slid closer and sat on his lap. He could only sit in silence as Mary Ellen started to slowly unbutton his shirt. When all the visible buttons were undone she slid her hand under his shirt and caressed the course hair on his chest. "Curt…..I want you to make love to me, right here, right now."**

**Curt's senses were reeling as he couldn't put together a coherent thought. "Wh-what?"**

**Mary Ellen put her hands in her hair and pulled it down from the pony tail it was in, leaving her hair loose. She tossed the rubber band onto the table nearby and turned to face her fiancé. "I said, Curtis Willard, that I want you to make love to me"**

**Curt was torn. He was willing to wait until they were married, even though his body told him other things. However, now they were engaged and she was the initiator. As turned on as he was, he needed her to be sure.**

**"Mary Ellen. I want to be with you more than anything, but…..ahhhhh" He found himself losing track of thought as she unbuttoned the top of her dress. He could only stare in fascination as she removed the top of her dress showing her ample cleavage peeking through her bra with his necklace resting deliciously between her breasts. His hormones began to take control as she caressed his chest again while gently nibbling on his ear. Finding his senses after a minute, he gently pushed her back.**

**"Mary Ellen, don't get me wrong. This is something I have thought about, a lot, sometimes at very inappropriate moments. But, if we do this before you're ready, we can't take it back. I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure?"**

**Mary Ellen could see he was nervous and wanted to put him at ease. "Curt, I love you and I trust you. Momma said a girl should wait until the time was right. I know that traditionally a girl should wait until her wedding night, but for me, that time is now. How we feel about each other won't change just because we didn't wait until we got married. Besides" She said as she ran her fingers gently through his hair. "When did I ever do what I was supposed to?"**

**Convinced, Curt took her in his arms and gave her a loving kiss. "I love you Mary Ellen Walton. I never say anything I don't mean, so if you change your mind during this, tell me, okay?"**

**Mary Ellen understood what he was saying. "I promise, Curt" She put her arms around him. "Now, where were we?"**

**"Right about here" Curt muttered as he nibbled around the juncture of her throat.**

Mary Ellen felt her body go to jelly as her fiancé's kisses moved down past her collarbone and shoulder. She just about lost it when he took her breast into his mouth through her bra.

"Oh my….don't stop" Mary Ellen muttered out as she unconsciously held Curt closer to her. She could feel her insides pulsating from all the new sensations she was feeling.

Feeling a need to be closer to her, Curt gently laid her down on the couch. While moving on top of her, she yanked off his shirt followed by his undershirt with his assistance. It seemed they couldn't get close enough together as he explored her body with his lips. When he got to the top of her skirt, he gestured for her to lift up. When she did, he unbuttoned it and gently slid it down her body until it was off her, leaving her in her bra and tap pants.

Curt moved back above her and continued his exploration of her, going from her smooth abdomen down her body. When he nipped on the inside of her thigh, she shuddered. Saving that in his memory, he continued, loving the feel of her soft skin against his lips. When he got to her feet, he gingerly slipped off her socks.

Mary Ellen's body was on fire as Curt slowly made his way back up. When he got to her breasts, he suckled her through the cotton encasing her one more time before he moved his hands underneath her. Taking the hint, she lifted for him so he could remove her bra. When he removed it, he looked for a moment in awe. Keeping eye contact with Mary Ellen, he took her exposed breast into his mouth. Seeing her face full of ecstasy only drove him closer to the edge as he moved to the other one.

Mary Ellen was overloaded with new sensations as Curt continued to love her body up to her collarbone and neck. She heard what it was like to be intimate, but what she had been told hadn't come close to what she was feeling right now. Her shaking hands went down towards his zipper and worked to remove Curt's pants.

Sensing his fiancée's issue, he helped her and quickly removed the belt and the pants before throwing them somewhere out of the way. He returned to his former position as he continued where he left off. He wanted to rip her pants off and thrust into her, but he wanted to show Mary Ellen that lovemaking was an expression of his love. He fought to keep himself in control as much as possible to prolong their pleasure.

Mary Ellen felt Curt's struggle along with his hardness pressed into her. She could feel herself losing control and knew it was time. "Curt, please" she begged.

Curt about lost it when he heard her beg. He lifted up long enough to slowly pull her tap pants off, exposing her to him for the first time. He was speechless as he could only stare at her wearing only his cameo locket

Mary Ellen squirmed at him looking at her. _'Was her body ugly or not good enough?'_ She needed to know. "Curt? Why are you staring at me?"

Realizing that he was making her nervous, he moved to put her at ease. "Mary Ellen Walton, I'm staring because I am looking at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I don't want you to regret being with me."

Mary Ellen lifted up until she was face to face with him. "Curt, I love you. I am going to marry you and build a life with you. I won't regret this. Please make love to me"

Her heartfelt words drove Curt into action. He grabbed the quilt from behind the couch and put it over them to cover her. Under the covers he removed his shorts and tossed them aside. Slowly he put himself into position. "Mary Ellen, this part is going to hurt. Let me know if you need me to stop"

"Curt, please. I need you"

At her words, he slowly entered her and moved while making love to her lips and neck. After a short time, he felt her stiffen and cry out. "I'm sorry, Mary Ellen"

"Don't be, Curt" Mary Ellen was able to mutter out. While it hurt quickly, the pain was overtaken by a wave of intensity she had never known as her fiancé continued to pleasure her.

Curt could feel the familiar tingle at his spine and knew he was close. He gently lifted her right thigh and moved it over his posterior. He knew he did the right thing when he heard Mary Ellen moan loudly in return.

Mary Ellen couldn't get over the feelings washing over her and never wanted it to end. Suddenly she felt her sensitivity increase tenfold. Before she knew it, a massive wave surged through her, taking all her strength with it.

Curt felt her climax and knew he could let go. After a couple more times, he burst in hot waves before he felt himself collapse onto his new lover, spent. Realizing he may be crushing Mary Ellen, he moved quickly to the side along with taking her into his arms.

**For several minutes, silence rivaled the rain beating on the single window and roof. Eventually, Curt noticed Mary Ellen was unusually quiet. "Mary Ellen, are you okay?"**

**"Yes, Curt"**

**When she continued her silence, Curt got worried. "Honey, what's wrong?"**

**Mary Ellen sat there unable to think of what to say. _'How could she put her feelings into words? How could she describe how she felt overwhelmed but also more loved then than any other moment in her life?' _**

**She also voiced the other concern she had._ 'Was she able to satisfy him? He was with women in the past that had more experience than her. Was he disappointed in any way?'_**

**Curt couldn't take the quiet anymore and became afraid. "Mary Ellen, are you upset about what happened? Did I push you too soon somehow?"**

**After a moment, Mary Ellen realized that he thought she was upset with him. She moved her head up until she was facing her lover. "I don't regret what happened here, Curt. I'll never forget it either. I just, well…."**

**"Spit it out, Mary Ellen"**

**Steadying herself with a breath, she pressed on, knowing she had to know. "Curt, was it okay for you?"**

**It took him a second to register what she was asking. "Mary Ellen Walton, what kind of stupid question is that?"**

**"It's not a stupid question, Curtis Willard. I need to know that you were satisfied with me. I mean, I've never done that before. You've been with others—"**

**"Mary Ellen, shut up!" When she was silent, he continued. "Yes, I've been with others and you have not. So what? To say that I enjoyed the events of the last hour is an understatement. I'm more worried that I did right by you. Did I?"**

**Mary Ellen laughed glad she wasn't the only one nervous. "I don't know how to describe how I felt. It was like nothing I had before. I was so scared that I was going to disappoint you."**

**Curt held her closer. "Don't be. I know I can be blunt with what I need to say, but know this Mary Ellen. I don't think I can love you more than I do at this moment. You trusted me enough to give something you never gave another man. I want to take care and keep that trust. Always"**

**Mary Ellen talked as he kissed her head gently. "You did, Curt and you will, always"**

**The couple laid together listening to the sounds of their breathing and the rain outside, their lovemaking etched in their memories forever.**


End file.
